Forgive Me
by Tupymi Devochka
Summary: A sequel to 'Forgive me Not:' Life after Sasuke, Naruto attempts to settle down in Sunagakure, miles way from trauma of Sasuke's death. When it follows him, however, can Gaara really save him from himself? NaruGaar x yaoi


Forgive Me.  
Chapter One: Start Again.

 **A/N: A sequel to 'Forgive me not' that I promised myself some time ago that I would write.**

He was certainly no stranger to the unforgiving heat that bore down on Sunagakure, and certainly not to the vast emptiness that seemed to stretch endlessly around the village.

Sunagakure's visitors came with intention. No-one ever accidentally found their way there from a neighboring village, for the journey was treacherous and death was near inevitable. For days one could walk without shelter, food or an accurate sense of direction, and if they were skilled enough to survive and stumble upon the isolated community, it was because they were rogue and had nowhere else to go except the middle of nowhere.

Kazekage Gaara and his sharp witted militia were often the first to receive word of rogue or escaped ninja trying to evade detection and punishment, and as a result were pinnacle of the capture and death of many stray shinobi.

It was a soulless job, standing by and awaiting the orders to kill on sight; and it was Kankuro's job to enforce execution.  
Those numbers had dwindled over time, and a result he had been demoted to a mere escort, for someone more than capable making the journey alone, for he too had walked the stretch of desert many times before.

A close ally of the Sand was the Leaf, Konohagakure, and even more so since Gaara's nomination of Kazekage, their ties had only deepened.

It was Gaara's own suggestion that Naruto Uzumaki relocate to Sunagakure, it was his hope that he could watch closely over his friend and work hard to collect the pieces of him that had shattered, to rebuild and heal him.

Kankuro had earlier discussed with Gaara the complexity of the situation he was proposing.

 _"Think of it as a dual citizenship."_

 _Sat at his desk, Gaara had his fingers laced together, and before him sat Kankuro and their sister Temari._  
 _While he agreed with Temari's decision to base herself in Konohagakure, he it was because he understood her desire to be with Shikamaru, where they could raise their baby together._  
 _He did not, however, understand the decision to move Naruto to Sunagakure. Naruto's depression stemmed from his loss of Sasuke, if he removed himself entirely from the Leaf village, he would lose his dreams of becoming Hokage as well._

 _"Have you thought this through? How long will he be here for?"_

 _It was not his intention to sound petulant, but he did. Gaara sighed._

 _"For as long as it takes for him to find some peace of mind. Nobody has argued against my belief that Naruto needs a change in scenery. I would hope that you too, after all this time, would trust that I have thought this through."_  
 _"Kankuro." Temari spoke softly._

 _"Can you think of anyone better suited to take my position and watch over Gaara? This is best for more than just us."_

 _While they weren't wrong, they just couldn't see the depths of the despair that tried to swallow Naruto whole._  
 _Gaara had been there himself, he had climbed his way out and become a strong and powerful man, but, he was still only learning about others._  
 _He was not convinced his younger brother was equipped to take on such a burden._

 _"And how do you intend to help him?"  
_ _"I'm not sure, but I know that I want to."_

So far, Kankuro's concerns had not dwindled. Naruto had been rather disassociated from the two of them, he had not spoken since they departed the Leaf village and journeyed to the border of the Land of Wind.

About mid way they had set up their first camp and designated themselves to roles; Kankuro and Gaara were to sleep in shifts, Kankuro's being the first.  
Late evening Gaara and Naruto had both retired, sleeping only a foot apart. As they rested, Naruto had awoken, crying loudly for Sasuke.

It had startled Kankuro, who chose to stay put on his perch and simply looked down at his two companions.  
Gaara was awake, and shifted closer to Naruto. It was with nervous hesitation that he wrapped an arm around his friend and allowed him to hug into him and sob.

Not quite sure of what to do next, Gaara settled on placing his free hand onto a head of golden hair. It felt far softer than he had imagined, and he considered it quite pleasant.

It was an interesting sight to see, and one that happened on all of the few nights they had spent as they traversed the two nations.  
Still, it was some kind of progress. He had started to ponder if it would really be good for Gaara to learn a far deeper form of empathy.

Eventually they arrived at the gates of Sunagakure. Through the blinding sand, carried by a strong and erratic wind, the village had appeared as an oasis in a relentless and barren ocean of desert.

Tall and meticulously sculpted, there was a sense of awe that settled over Naruto, who was beginning to sense the magnitude in his decision to leave his old life behind.  
Finally he spoke.

"I'm really here."

He said it more as a statement, but Gaara was non-the-less pleased to hear his voice.

"I'm glad you are. I'll take you to to your quarters first, and then you're welcome to do as you please until the council are gathered."  
"The council?"  
"We need to discuss your placement and role in the village, I have already decided on your position, but we need to discuss it with them present."

To Naruto, Gaara had always been a calm and collected guy. He was soft spoken and yet somehow held a powerful presence.  
In some ways though, it was weird for him to be spoken to so formally by an old friend. In the time that they had spent apart, Gaara had grown the most out of anyone he knew.

"I understand."  
"If you don't mind Gaara, I need to catch up with my team. I'll join you again shortly."

Gaara nodded, and with that Kankuro took his leave and stayed by the village entrance, while the other two walked on ahead, side by side.

"Naruto, I want you to know that you're here because I want you to be."  
Naruto wasn't quite sure what that implicated.

"Your village and your people still care for you deeply, but so do I."  
As they walked through the heart of the village the glances from its patrons were heavily present, more so out of curiosity than ire, was their gaze directed.  
"You don't have to justify yourself. I don't resent you, Kazekage-sama."

He really should have admitted he appreciated the distance it put between him and his demons, but that was a conversation he needed to have with himself first.

"And I won't. I believe it's for the best. You'll work closely alongside me, and I look forward to it."

Sometimes, when Gaara gave him small, warm smiles he couldn't help but think it looked quite odd, yet suited him very much.  
He may have gone on to be Kazekage of his village, but Naruto always held a different level of respect for Gaara. Not so much the kind that came with the presence of an authoritative figure, but instead a deep and unspoken bond between two lives that seemed to be exact parallels.

He didn't like the way the word Kazekage felt on his lips. He wanted the word _Gaara_ to roll off his tongue like silk.

It had been sometime since they truly talked, for more than a day. Busy and separated by great distance, they never could find the time to truly enjoy each others company, and it was something Naruto had always been deeply saddened of.  
Gaara was enigmatic and collected. He was confident, but far from arrogant.

"Listen, Gaara-"  
Gaara turned at the informal gesture, though he did not seem offended or irked that Naruto had addressed him so non-nonchalantly.  
"Yes, Naruto."

The words seeped out of Gaara's mouth like a soft sigh.

"Nothing." He finally concluded.  
"Let's just go get things sorted."

 **xXx  
**  
And so it was decided Naruto would reside in the Kazekage Mansion, his room being in a secluded wing on his own, where he had privacy yet could still be looked over if need be.

Though he seemed to be adjusting far quicker than expected, Gaara still had his concerns. Kankuro was not wrong in his worry that Naruto's heartache was far deeper than he could understand.

But he had resolved that no matter the size of the hole in Naruto's heart, he would fill it.

For if there was one part of his past he could cling to, one memory that stood out as better than the rest, it was when Yashamaru had told him; _"A wound of a heart is different from a flesh wound. Unlike a flesh wound, there are no ointments to heal it."_

 _"Love."_

Had been the answer, and it was love that had cut his friend so deeply. There were moments where Gaara wondered if the shards that remained were too small to pick up.  
No doubt Naruto thought the same.

Once Naruto was settled he found Gaara waiting in his office. It seemed far more empty than Kakashi's clutter filled space.  
When he took a seat he felt slightly intimidated. Gaara sat on the other side of his desk with his fingers laced together, resting on top.

"If you're ready, I'll call the meeting now and we can be done for the day. You've traveled a great distance, I imagine you want your peace now."  
"I'm ready. Call the meeting."

And so, Gaara led the way to the council chamber. In the corner of the room was a scroll, when it was opened a hawk flew out of the page, rushing for freedom. He took to the sky and Gaara ushered for Naruto to join him in taking a seat.

Before long the room was full of many elder ninja, Kankuro being the youngest aside from Gaara and himself.  
Once everyone had taken a seat, Gaara cleared his throat and the attention turned to him.

"I understand you've been patiently awaiting this meeting, I'd finally like to discuss with you all Naruto's position in Sunagakure."  
Beside him, Naruto felt uncomfortable as many eyes, many stern and disappointed eyes, fell upon him.

The Sand Village was one that was governed by a much older generation that had yet to accept a more open minded approach towards neighboring relations. While they tolerated the friendship the two nations, Fire and Wind, had formed, they would not tolerate outside influences that challenged their dated views.

Naruto was an outside influence, and while Gaara was democratic in choosing a council ruling, he had concluded his decision without consultation before hand, by first, bringing Naruto into the village, and secondly, by letting him get comfortable.

Temari had been the one to suggest it, and when Shikamaru agreed, Konohagakure were the next to know. Kankuro was told only when they had long since left the village and arguing was futile.  
They had stolen into the night, and Gaara was not ashamed to admit that this time he intended to over-rule his council. He had intentionally set it so they were forced to compel.

"Lord Kazekage, we're all very shocked by your decision!"  
Joseki was, and always was, the first to speak up.  
"We have heard of this only after you have acted. You've disrespected the council and your people, by allowing not only a Shinobi from another village into our walls where we are vulnerable, but one that is a Jinchuriki! This boy hosts the Nine Tailed-"  
"Enough!"

Joseki was quite successfully causing a stir among the other members, and Gaara could see Naruto was getting visibly anxious.  
Beside him, Naruto's leg was shaking, and he was struggling to maintain a calm demeanor.

"These views that you still hold are precisely why I did not trust your judgment on this matter. As I have proven myself, Naruto has done as well. It has never been in his interest to harm our people."

Kankuro stirred in his seat. He was not yet convinced of what side he was on, but he understood the ire that Gaara had struck.

He never did enjoy seeing his brother struggle to reach an agreement though, and his debt to Naruto was great; he knew this.

"Otouto, what happens if you're wrong?"

He did not wish to be facetious, simply to press his belief that Gaara hadn't yet fully thought everything through.  
If the council turned on him there was no doubt assassination would soon follow. The Shinobi of the Sand ruled the desert with an iron fist. They were not above anything. Yet, it was their pride that stopped them from fully engaging the other nations.

"If I'm wrong, if Naruto loses control or at any stage his presence becomes a threat to my people, I will execute him myself."  
Naruto very visibly and very loudly gulped and choked on the very air he breathed, while the rest of the room fell silent.

As cold as he sounded, he promised this because he knew very well those circumstances would never arise.

While it was clear irritation was still present, they seemed far more complacent.  
"My Lord, if you so greatly wish, we cannot disagree with you."  
Goza, a man small in frame, gave a bow of respect and met his eyes with Gaara. His expression was unreadable.  
"However, if you don't mind my asking, what will his status be?"  
Gaara knew his answer would cause further controversy.

"He will fight alongside me in Temari's place."  
Such a high position for someone, who in their eyes, had not shown he was trust worthy. The anger returned, only this time Kankuro didn't believe it was appropriate.  
"Everyone settle down!"

He called out before the murmurs could become protests.

"Let's hear Gaara out."

In all this time Naruto had said nothing. He couldn't trust himself to say anything that wouldn't upset them further.

"How can you justify such a proposal, we have no idea-"  
"Whether you trust him or not does not matter, I trust him. He has saved my life, protected us all in battle and in war, I have no reason to ever doubt him. I have seen with my own eyes what kind of Shinobi he is. He has never catered to the belief that we are divided."

Discussion ceased, and after a moment of silence the council, reluctantly, adjourned.

Though it seemed almost everyone left flustered, Naruto felt somewhat relieved it seemed to be over. At least, the worst of it probably was. When they were alone he stopped Gaara from leaving the room by tugging on the sleeve of his white and blue robe.

"Wait!"

He turned, surprised, to face Naruto.

"Th-thanks. Thanks Gaara."

Nervously he scratched the back of his head. He was quite flattered, really, by Gaara's willingness to defend him.  
"Don't thank me Naruto, I apologize for their ignorance. Please understand their apprehensions, they'll adjust with time."  
With nothing left to say, Naruto pulled Gaara into a hug, who responded in kind and wrapped his arms around him.

When they broke apart, Gaara suggested they eat, as it was already evening. With the offer of anything he could possibly desire, Naruto eagerly obliged.

 **xXx**


End file.
